I left but I'll come back
by 0thfreak3
Summary: Peyton Sawyer wasn't your typical Thirteen year old. She's best friends with Brooke Davis, the most popular girl in their school. And she is falling for tree hill's very own Lucas Scott. But all of that will end when she moves to Canada.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: At the age of thirteen, Peyton Sawyer was not your typical pre-teen/teen. She's friends with Brooke Davis, the most popular girl in school, and has a crush on Tree hill's one and only Lucas Scott. But it all ended when she moved to Canada. But what happens when she returns? Will heads turn? Or will a puppy love crush rekindle?

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH but I really love it!

Chapter 1

"It's a start of a new school year.." she said with a lot of feelings in her tone. Peyton Sawyer, not your typical thirteen year old is looking at her self in front of her mirror. It was the start of her 7th grade and she was so nervous. The feeling of starting over was very intimidating. She hated first days of school, everyone was fake and no body is really what they appear to be. But at least for her it would be much easier for she was wit the in crowd. She's best friends with Brooke Davis, a.k.a. miss perfect. Brooke Davis was captain of her cheering squad, student body vice president, and miss popular of tree hill elementary. But she never did forget about Peyton. They've been friends since prep and they always had a motto 'Hoes over bros.' and 'Buds over studs'

Anyways it was first day of school and Peyton wasn't psyched. She was walking to school until a very familiar voice said "You psyched for school?", he was non other than tree hill's basketball star Lucas Scott. They weren't really close but they chat a lot, last year she thought he was gay, but now things were different, there was something about him that seems to intrigue her.

Since she didn't reply he asked again, "Peyton? You okay?" His words seem to soothe her so she replied, "Never better." "Good, cause I thought you blacked out on me. So watsup?" "Nothing much, you?" "Well I'm Captain again." He said with a cocky smirk. "Jerk!" she replied with a joking tone. "I was only joking!" they both laughed.

They reached school hand in hand. They weren't best friends or anything, they just seem to feel comfortable with each other, because God knows they both weren't looking forward to school. Just when they reached the stairs of Tree hill elementary, a cheery voice caught their attention. "Hey guys! Sorry Peyt, I didn't come bye your house earlier, I kinda woke up late." Brooke said with a sympathetic look. "It's okay, I 'm actually fine, thanks to Lucas over here.." while she said that she couldn't help but notice that he was totally nervous. He cant speak in front of Brooke, he got all loserish in front of her. As soon as Brooke left she asked "what was that all about?" "what was what?" "Don't play dumb with me Luke, you were so gaga over Brooke! Oh my gosh don't tell me you like her?" "No I don't!" "Yeah right!" "Well you see I have this girl who I really like and she isn't Brooke Davis!" "Oh…ok." Those words that came out his mouth stung her .It didn't occur to her that she actually has a crush on Luke, she always just thought of him as a friend and nothing more. But this year was different, she now sees him as every girl sees him(Except for Brooke, because Brooke likes someone else.) a hottie, and no matter how many times she tried to deny it, she really actually like him. But no one knew that the girl that Lucas referred to was actually her, Peyton Sawyer, he was just scared to tell her.

A week passed and she was falling for him more than ever, but she knows she can't have him because he likes someone else (who was really her she just didn't know.). Meanwhile Brooke had another guy in mind. Brooke found a new guy, the only problem is he doesn't actually know her. All she knew was he's new in school and is a new player for the the tree hill basketball team. He was a good guy who was simple yet still cool. While he was walking down his new campus he accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry I didn't see you the.." he was awe struck when he saw her face. He thought she was the prettiest girl he has seen yet, with her blonde locks and her green eyes anyone can fall for her. So out of shear nervousness he said "Hi…I'm Jake, what's your name…" he tried to sound as honest and nice as he can be. The girl she bumped into looked at him for a sec then said "Watch where you're going, and by the way my name is Peyton. Are you new here?" "Yup! I just moved here from the big apple." "Cool! You wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" "Sure why not." After those words she led him to her normal table. She introduced him to her friends, "Hey guys, this is Jake, he's new here so be nice." The last comment was with a sarcastic tone so everybody laughed. "Jake this is Lucas." She pointed to the charming blonde who was eating his pizza. "Sup dude! Welcome to our school, do you play basketball?" "Actually I do, I was captain at our school in New York." "Oh really! I'm also captain!" she looked at the two handsome boys with a big smile on her face. Good thing they were getting along. After the introduction with Lucas, Peyton finished introducing him to everybody in the table. "Jake this is Nathan, Lucas's brother", "This is Haley, Nathan's girlfriend." "and this is mouth, our announcer." Then he said, "Hi everybody nice to meet you all, you all seem so nice!" then Nathan replied, "We try." With that smart ass remark everybody laughed.

Meanwhile Brooke was jogging to the cafeteria because she had a meeting with the council, and she was late for lunch. While she was running there Peyton bumped into her. "Oh, hey Brooke, I want to introduce you to someone." "Sure, who's the lucky person" she said sarcastically. "Brooke this is Jake, Jake this is Brooke, my best friend." "Hey nice to meet yo…" she gulped with nervousness, it was him! He was the cute guy she saw! Meanwhile, Peyton looked at Brooke, she kinda noticed that she was spaced out so she said "Brooke….Brooke…..earth to Brooke! Is anyone there?" just then Brooke came back to her senses then looked at Jake again , "Hi nice to meet you." That's all that she could say so after that sentence she pulled Peyton to a corner then said "Where did you meet him?" "He just bumped into me. What's gotten into you, you're not acting all Brooke like." She said with both sympathy and humor. "Peyton that's him, that's the guy I've been telling you about." Surprised and some how happy she said to her love struck best friend, "Really! That's amazing! I should hook you both up!" "I'd really love you for that P. Sawyer!" "That's what friends do B. Davis!"

As they reached their table with happy smiles plastered on their faces, it didn't occur to them that they were gonna get in a bumpy road because Jake was actually falling for Peyton.

One month has passed and everything has gone good. Lucas and Peyton were hanging out and Brooke was making her move on Jake. But Jake never really liked Brooke because he was totally crushing on Peyton. Meanwhile Peyton and Lucas were walking hand in hand to his mother's café. "You like something to eat?" he said with a sincere tone. "I'd like that, I have a question?" "Shoot" "Who's the girl you like? I don't mean to butt in but I'm kinda curious.." "Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" he said with a a hint of humor. "Well do I look like a cat to you?" she said with the same amount of sarcastic ness as him, "C'mon! Please…." She said doing the puppy dog look. Unfortunately he didn't fall for it so he said, "If I tell you, I might have to kill you." Just then her cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?" "Peyton baby, pack your stuff." "Why daddy are we going to a vacation or something?" "No honey, daddy was moved to Canada so we have to move…" as those words were spoken she dropped her phone. "Peyton what's wrong?" he said with a worried look. "Lucas, I'm going to move to Canada…" Just when the words slipped out of her mouth, tears began to slide from her face. But without noticing it, he was crying too.

Well this is my first fic, so please give me reviews and tell me if I should continue.

Thanks!

-Nicole

By the way in the next chapter I'll explain why Lucas was gaga over Brooke.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. By the way I was rushing the story because I'm gonna start the real story by the time she gets back from Canada. The first chapter is just like an intro. But anyway thanks for the suggestion, hope you like it!

Chapter 2

**Lucas's POV**

She was really leaving. Lucas sat in his room thinking. "What should I give her to remember me by?" he thought for few seconds. "Maybe a letter?...nah! Its to cliché…maybe a drawing?...who am I kidding I can't draw even when my life depended on it!" he then asked the other person in his room for any suggestions. "Brooke, what should I give her?" "I don't know! I'm not the guy who likes her. Hell! I'm not even a guy!" they both laughed at her sarcastic remark. "Brooke this is serious, by the way thanks for not spilling the beans to her at the first day of school. She was getting suspicious." "No problem super star!" "Okay back to the real task at hand. What should I give her?" "I know! Maybe a mix tape!" "You're right Brooke! Thanks!" "The only problem is what song you should put. I know my friend Peyton and her songs are messed up." "Don't worry I'll handle it." He said with a huge smirk on his face. "Okay" after their conversation he left.

Lucas ran to Peyton. Catching his breath, he wanted to tell her that she should promise she would wait for him before the day she leaves. When Peyton saw Lucas running and stopping in front of her, she was really worried so she asked him "What's wrong Lucas, are you getting chased by bullies and decided to let me fight the?" She said with a really sarcastic tone that anyone can be annoyed at. But instead of getting mad, he actually liked the stupid comment, so he replied "Nope, I just wanted to catch a glimpse of your face…" she couldn't help but blush "But the real reason I came here was to tell you to wait for me before you leave for Canada. I have a surprise for you." "You really shouldn't have, it's not like I'm never coming back here, maybe I'll visit after five years or so but I wont leave you guys here." She said with much sincerity, he couldn't help but be happy. When he heard that she was leaving it crushed him, more than anyone can know. But when he heard that she might comeback, it plastered a huge grin on his face. It made him so happy that he did the unthinkable. He kissed her, at the age of thirteen people shouldn't really do this stuff but who cares! It was the only thing he could do. After the kiss ended, he noticed that she was blushing like hell! He thought she was going to be a red tomato so he made a smartass remark. "Am I really that good! Dude if you blush some more you might end up looking like my apple!" "I could say the same to you!" he hadn't noticed it but he was also blushing. They were both standing on the rivercourt, blushing, when they heard a noise behind the bush. "Ah! You guys look so cute!" When they turned around they saw Nathan and Haley. Haley was jumping for joy and Nathan just plastered a smile on his face. "Does this mean you and my bro are together?" she replied "We can't, I'm leaving for Canada…" then he cut her off and said "Yeah we can't, that was a mistake, that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry Peyton, I just got carried away"

Everything he said was a lie.

She looked at him with disappointment and said "It's okay Lucas. I know we can't do this cause we're only gonna end up hurting each other." Then she looked up. He saw the sadness on her face, it crushed him. No matter how many times he denies it he was falling for her, and he made it more complicated for them when he kissed her. He didn't want to make her departure harder for her than before. So to comfort her, he said "I know, so just go and be happy there, I don't want to be the person that holding you back. So promise me you'll have fun there, Ok?" then after that he hugged her, not an intimate hug, more like a comforting hug. He liked the feeling of her being in his arms. It made him feel like she was his and everything was going to be ok even though its not. Suddenly she moved and whispered on his ears "I promise." After that they pulled apart then both walked on different directions. He was going to the record store and she was going home to finish packing her stuff.When they left both Nathan and Haley looked at each other and said "What just happened!"

Meanwhile, while Lucas was searching for the perfect songs he suddenly heard a the store bell ring. He looked up to see who it was. It was Jake, he knew Jake liked Peyton so he couldn't help but feel jealous at him. He suddenly heard him call his name. "Sup Luke! What you doing?" what a faker, he thought but it's not for him to judge. Maybe Jake just really wanted to be nice to him so he replied "Nothing just looking through some c.d.'s" "Cool…hey um can you help me with something?" "Shoot" "Well I kinda want to give Peyton something special and since you are close to her I was wondering If you can give me some tips?" When he heard this his heart just stopped, he looked at him, and behind his gaze there was jealousy. "I and she aren't really close." "What are you talking about, you two always hang together! C'mon please…" then he thought for a while then had an idea. What if he sabotaged him, or made him do something stupid? So he said "What about you sing to her." "Ok? Why?" "Because you want it to be special, right?" "What about you sing to her tonight below her window." "Ok, whatever you say." Then Jake left. He just didn't know Jake could sing, but we will get to that later. He sure wasn't gonna miss that, a chance to see little ol' Jakey humiliate himself in front of Peyton. So he quickly got the c.d.'s he chose and hurried up to his house to drop them off so he can watch the grand show.

It was seven in the evening and Lucas was sitting behind one of Peyton's bushes so he could watch Jake make a fool of himself. While there he was thinking of what could happen when she returns from Canada. Will she change, will she change for the good? Will she even remember him. All those thoughts were circling in his head then suddenly he saw Jake walking down the street so he hid behind the bush. He was holding a guitar and some flowers. Lucas thought this was going to be good so he couldn't help but chuckle. Good thing Jake was too nervous to hear him or else he would be dead. Jake placed down all his stuff and grabbed a bunch of pebbles and threw them at her window. After the third Pebble He saw Peyton look through her window. Lucas couldn't help but stare at her because even though her hair was like a bird nest, she couldn't help but look stunning. After looking outside her window to see who it is, she was disappointed because she thought Jake was Lucas. So she asked "Oh…hey Jake, what are you doing here?" "I just wanted to give you my good bye present, just stay there" he grabbed his guitar and started strumming. Lucas was surprised cause he didn't know that he could play the guitar. After the intro he started singing a song by Rhett Miller. The song was called come around and Jake sang it like an angel. Lucas was surprised and mad because he just made him serenade the girl she loves.

I'm dressed all in blue

And I'm remembering you

And the dress you wore

When you broke my heart

I'm depressed upstairs

And I'm remembering where

And when, and how, and why

You have to go so far

Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life

Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life

I'm gonna be lonely for the rest of my life

Unless you come around

So come around

I'm dressed all in white

And I remember the night

You came on to me

And opened up my heart

I was hollow then

'Til you filled me in

Now I'm empty again

I should have never let it start

Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life

Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life

I'm gonna be lonely for the rest of my life

Unless you come around

So come around

No one else can fix me

Although sometimes my heart tricks me

Into thinking someone else will do

But you're the only one

You are the only one

Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life

Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life

I'm gonna be lonely for the rest of my life

Unless you come around

So come around

So come around

So come around

I'm dressed all in blue

And I'm remembering you

And the dress you wore

When you broke my heart

When the song was done, Peyton ran downstairs and hugged Jake. Jake gave her the flowers and hugged her some more. Lucas watched from afar and a tear escaped her eyes. "What have I done…"

Hope you like this better than the last chapter. I was trying to follow the reviews so hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews…or may I say review. Well I hope you people enjoy this one.**

Chapter 3

It was her moving day and the only thing in her mind was that she didn't like to do what she's doing. She didn't want to leave, not now at least, not when things have going good for her lately. Peyton sat there on her porch waiting for Lucas to show up because she promised that she wouldn't leave until he wasn't there. She couldn't help but think of the other day when he kissed her. She was love struck! But she brushed it off because if she would feel this way all day then how could they possibly make her leave now? Suddenly the cab that was supposed to take her and her dad to the airport honked then her dad's head popped out of the window and said "Honey lets go, we might miss our flight." She sighed deeply and replied "Just five more minutes, I promised a friend I'd wait for him." "Ok Honey but after five minutes we have to leave because like I said we might miss our flight." "Ok dad! You're the best!" she quickly came to him and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Five minutes have passed and still no sign of Lucas. Her dad called her to tell her to get in the cab. Just when she thought all hope was gone, she heard a familiar voice. "Peyton! Peyton wait up!" she looked at Lucas and saw that he was super red and sweaty, she figured he was running. So she went up to her dad and told him "Dad my friend is here so could you give us five minutes to talk and say our goodbyes?" "Sure honey. But just five minutes. Or else we might miss our flight." "I know dad. You said that to me ten times today." "Well that's because you are taking so long." "Fine dad just five minutes." "That's my girl." "Ok dad I should probably talk to him now." "Ok"

She came up to him. He was still catching his breath so he kinda mumbled "Peyton…I'm so….sorry….I took…..your time…..But….I just…..want you to……know that…..even…" she stopped him and said. "Lucas, catch your breath for a second you're mumbling." She said with a little laugh. "Sorry, anyways what I was trying to say is that I'm sorry I took so long and that I wanted to give you this." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a c.d. that says 'I'll miss you' and on top of it was a gold-silver necklace with a heart in the middle. She was at awe. She was so surprised at what he had given her, that she couldn't find the words to thank him so when she already snapped back to reality, she opened her mouth to speak. "Lucas…thank…" she was suddenly stopped by his hands, then he said "Peyton you don't have to say thank you. I got you this so that every time you would listen to it you would remember me. I even marked the songs that I thought you should listen to, and the necklace was Brooke's idea." "I don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that even if I couldn't serenade you or play the guitar for you doesn't mean that I can't give you anything special, and plus I'll let famous people sing for me to serenade you." He said with a cocky smile. She didn't know what to say so to show that she really appreciated the gesture, she hugged him. When they broke off the hug he said "I'm gonna miss you Peyt…" then after a short pause she replied in his ear quietly "I'm gonna miss you to Lucas Eugene Scott." He smiled at her and she smiled at him. After a few seconds she went inside the cab, still in awed mood, then suddenly thought about what he said, 'How come he knew about the thing that Jake did for her?' While the cab was starting to move she opened her window and shouted at him "LUCAS!" he replied "WHAT?" "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SINGING THING?" then with a cocky smirk he said "LETS JUST SAY I WAS WATCHING THE GRAND SHOW!" she was surprised that he was watching her the other day when Jake sang for her. But that didn't stay on her mind to long because right now she was only thinking about where she was headed….and what was going to happen to her there.

**I hoped you all liked it.**

**Spoiler: I can't tell you people anything because I don't even know where I'm taking this story! P**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews.

The story starts 5 years after Peyton left. So I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Peyton's POV

Thursday 10:00 am

It's been five years since I left and I'm actually scared. Yup! I, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, am scared to face my past. It's not because I'm running away from something. It's just that I'm scared of the changes that happened when I left. Heck! I wouldn't even be going here if it wasn't for my birth mother. I just found out I was adopted and this lady called Ellie wants to talk to me. Well at least Brooke won't be too surprised that I'm back. I actually kind of told her and she's throwing a party for me this Saturday. I'm actually going to meet her today cause we are going to spend quality time together to catch up. Maybe I should bring Kobe my dog? I know Brooke's going to love him. Well I just wish nothing drastic has changed since I left.

Thursday 2:00 am

Well I'm actually waiting for Brooke at the river court with Kobe. I'm teaching this damn go to fetch, but some how he just can't listen to me. After 30 tries of making this damn dog fetch, he finally did it. Suddenly I heard a familiar cheery voice calling my ever so infamous nickname.

"P. Sawyer, is that you!" said Brooke. "Yup, it's me alright!" I replied then I suddenly saw two people with her. Two people I haven't seen in a long time. "Haley? Lucas is that you?" I said even if I already knew it was them. "Hey Peyton! I missed you." Said Haley. "Me too." I replied. "Hey hot shot!" I said to the blue eyed boy that I noticed was checking me out. "Hey Goldilocks!" "Well that's where you're wrong ma' friend. I actually straightened my hair." I removed my cap to reveal my once curly hair now straight and shoulder length." I saw everyone's eyes widened, especially Brooke. "You look hot P. Sawyer, and what's up with the style?" she kind of had a point because I was wearing a black tank top with olive green billabong shorts and my ever so cool havaianas. "Oh yeah…whatsup with the beachy look?" Haley said. Then I replied "Well Nicole, Damien and I went to Hawaii last summer and when I saw one of these so called board shorts, I kinda fell in love." The two girls both laughed while Lucas was playing with Kobe. I noticed that he finally made Kobe fetch the ball. 'How does he do that!' I thought to myself. "Hey Peyton….hello earth to Peyton come in." I suddenly noticed that I spaced out on Haley and Brooke. Then I saw a smirk form in both their faces so I said "I know what you're thinking and nope I do not still like him." Then Brooke did an unconvincing child act and said "We weren't thinking anything right Hales." Haley went with the flow and said "Yeah…we weren't thinking about anything…"she paused for a moment and said "Well except maybe you crushing on Lucas again, but other than that nothing." They both laughed and I said with an irritated tone "Ha! Ha! Not funny guys. Seriously I'm kinda over him." That was the biggest lie I ever said especially to my best buds. Brooke also noticed I was lying and said "If you were over him you should have removed the necklace he gave you." She said with a huge smirk on her face. Well I couldn't think of a come back so I just raised my hand in defeat and said "Fine. You caught me." And I said "So whatsup with all of you here. I want to know the juicy details." Brooke answered. "Oh no you are not changing the subject. So do you still like him?" "Not as I used to. But I still think that boy is fine." Haley couldn't help but laugh and said "Please don't say that. It's weird when all my friends talk about my best friend like that." Brooke and I laughed. "Well see I'm just not into him anymore. Maybe because I moved on and maybe because I have a boyfriend already!" They both looked at me in surprise and asked "Who's the lucky guy?" I took out my wallet to show them a picture of me and Damien on the beach. "Oh P. Sawyer he's so hot!" Brooke said and Haley couldn't help but nod in approval. "I know! He's a soccer varsity and he is so sweet. Like last time he took me to the beach for our anniversary and he prepared a dinner for us at the beach." The two girls couldn't help but be in all 'Oh how sweet.' And stuff. "He is perfect you guys." "We know." Haley said. "So whatsup here in tree hill?" Brooke answered "Nothing much. Lucas broke it off with this new girl named Rachel. Jake hasn't asked me out yet and Haley and Nathan are married." I was surprised at what she said. "You guys are married!" Haley just nodded. "Why didn't you invite me?" "Nobody was at our wedding. Lucas didn't even know it until he saw me in Nathan's house." "I'm so happy for you guys!" I said and hugged them both. "Brooke, don't worry about Jake. He might be gay." I said and Brooke laughed. "Who knows P. Sawyer? Who knows?"

Lucas POV.

I wasn't with them when they were talking to each other but I wasn't deaf either. I can't believe it, she had a boyfriend. I still had a thing for her and I know that I still had a chance. I mean she didn't take off the necklace I gave her so that could count for something right? Oh and by the ways she apparently changed. She became more beautiful. I just wish something inside her still likes me.

Flashback

"Rachel, this isn't gonna work out." He said with more of a guilty tone than a sincere one.

"Why Luke? What did I do wrong?" she said with tears escaping from her eyes.

"It's not you Rachel it's me."

"I get it. It's because this girl named Peyton is going here tomorrow isn't it."

I was speechless.

"That's what I thought. Why didn't I listen to the girls in the squad? God I'm such an idiot! They told me that ever since seventh grade you were already crushing on her and then she left so you kept using other girls to forget about her. You know what. You are such I heartless son of a bitch!" she said with a lot of anger in her tone. After her little speech she slapped me with all her might. I won't lie, it hurts, but I know I deserve it.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I just really love her." I said with a pleading tone.

"You know what? Go to hell!" she said and she walked out.

End of flashback

"I lost too much to let you go now Peyton. I won't ever do that again" I said to myself and looked at Kobe. He was licking my hand and I smiled. "You look so cute!" I said and he barked. "Apparently also cocky." I said and he did a puppy dog face and I laughed. "Do you think I have a chance with her Boy?" I said. If there were people watching me right now they might probably think I'm crazy. He barked and I smiled then said "I hope you're right Kobe. I hope you're right."

Well that's it for my latest update and I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Well sup guys! Anyways I'm so bored and it's like 2 o'clock here in the Philippines. (By the way I'm not American. I actually Filipino, so I might be putting some Filipino stuff in this fan fiction. Not right now, maybe some other time D.)**

**Chapter 5**

**The writers POV**

After the four of them dropped of Kobe at her house (Peyton and her Dad didn't really sell their old house in Tree hill.) they walked to Haley's house/apartment to meet Nathan.

Nathan has just finished taking a bath when he heard someone enter the door. "Haley, are you there?" he said then when he went to the living room to welcome his wife home. He was shocked at what he saw. 'Is this Peyton?' he thought to himself.

"Peyton is that you?" he said

"Hey Nathan! Don't I get a welcome back hug." She said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Come here!" he said and hugged her. He hasn't seen her in a long time so he was happy that she was back home.

"Awe I missed you Peyt." He said lifting her up in the air. This caused Peyton to panic.

"NATHAN! PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled.

Haley, Lucas, and Brooke laughed. Well it is a pretty site, like watching brothers and sisters reunite, although this scene was funnier.

"Awe…you mean like this." He held her upside down her head almost touching the floor.

"NATHAN PUT ME UP! PUT ME UP!"

"I thought you said put you down?" he said sarcastically.

"Nathan! I'm serious! Put me down or you'll have hell to pay."

"Alright, alright. Here you go kill joy of the year!" he put her down gently.

"Thanks you." She said straightening her clothes.

"So watsup ol' pal of mine?"

"Nothing much, just cut my hair."

"You look hot!" he said checking her out.

"Hey! Hello you're wife is here." Haley said waving her hand and made a fake jealous tone.

"Awe, you know I only have eyes for you." He said and kissed her.

"Ewe! That's just sick in so many levels!" they all said in unison.

"Get a room!" said Lucas

"Bro, you do know this is our apartment right?"

"Well will you make our poor friend Peyton here, who just came home, wait outside while you are doing your thing here?" Lucas said with a sarcastic tone while hugging Peyton.

Peyton went with the flow and said "Yeah Haley. Will you make me wait outside under the hot summer sun while you and Nathan do your thing?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

They all laughed. All of them were glad that Peyton was back. It wasn't the same Tree hill without her.

"Of course not girly! Nathan and I were just kidding!"

"So Peyton, you want to tell them about you're new boy toy?" Brooke said with a cocky grin.

"You don't need to tell me, I know you can attract good looking guys like us." Nathan said while referring to Lucas and himself.

"That's where you're wrong brother of mine. Number one, I'm not attracted to Peyton, we are just friends. Number two; I'm the only attractive guy around here." Lucas said.

"Don't lie man. I know you liked Peyton, and hello this is me you're talking to. Tree hill's own boy toy hotty!" Nathan said then he noticed that Haley is giving him a death glare.

"Who is taken by Tree hill's own Haley James Scott." He said so that she would be satisfied.

Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton laughed.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked.

"Nothing it's just that I didn't know Nathan can be tamed by you." Peyton said between laughs.

"Yeah! He's like scared of you." Brooke said giving Haley a huge grin.

"Well he better be." Haley said with a threatening yet flirtatious tone to Nathan.

"Yeah, well she's one of a kind." Nathan said and hugged her.

"Awe….how sweet." The three of them said in unison.

After about two ours of catching up, Lucas walked out of the apartment to get some fresh air. Peyton saw him leave so she followed her. She wanted to talk to him privately because she never had the chance to. She swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped her sweat of. 'Was she nervous' she thought to herself. She brushed of the thought and opened the front door to see him sitting on the stairs looking through the horizon.

"Hey you." She said so that he would know she was there.

"Hey." He said surprised. 'Why was she here' he thought then he continued "why are you here?"

"Well this is a free country right?" she said sarcastically. She didn't like the awkwardness between them. Heck! It was driving her mad. But what was she supposed to do?

Before she answered her own question he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she said

"Nothing just that I can't believe you're really here…" he replied and looked at her to reveal that infamous Lucas smirk that any girl can fall for. His eyes were captivating her. She couldn't help but smile. 'Was she falling for him again? It's only been hours and he already charmed her.' He couldn't help but smile even more when he saw her smile. As if right that moment, everything is right in the world.

Then after their eye contact he continued talking "Oh yeah did you listen to my mix?"

"Yeah it was good." She said remembering the day she left.

_Flashback_

_She was riding a cab to go to the airport, and surprisingly she was smiling all the way until they reached the airport. She wasn't even planning on thinking about the fact that she was leaving Tree hill or America for that matter. The only thing she could think about was what he gave her. All she could think of was 'He was so sweet.' Or 'What kind of songs are in his mix?' after about thirty minutes of thinking about their little moment, she quickly escaped her day dreaming when she heard her dad say "We're here."_

_She looked outside her cab window and saw a huge building with a lot of people. Most of them we're business men who brought small black suitcases and held their cell phone near their ear while walking. She thought they were silly._

_She arrived at her plane with her dad sitting beside her. She took the seat next to the window so that she could take a glimpse of tree hill one last time. When the plane took of, she couldn't even see the anything let along see tree hill. So instead of moping around her seat, she quickly took out the c.d. that Lucas gave her and read the things written on the back._

_Track no. 1: The Lyrics of this song describes what I was thinking and doing while you were here…_

_She played the first song. To her surprise it was Inside of Love by Nada Surf._

_After the song was finished, she couldn't help but smile. She didn't know he was this sweet. She flipped the case again to read what the next song was about._

_Track no. 2: This is what I felt about you…_

_To her surprise again. It was On fire by Switchfoot. She couldn't help but feel guilty because she knew it hurt him to know that she was leaving with all of his feelings kept inside. When the song was done, she read the case again._

_Track no. 3: This is what I felt about our relationship…_

_She played the song and she couldn't help but smile again because the song she was listening to was a song by Butch Walker called Mixtape. When the song was done she read the case again._

_Track no. 4: This is what I wanted to tell you before but never got the courage to do so…_

_She played the track to hear Look after you by The Fray._

_The last but not the least track was what I could've done for you…_

_The song was Yellow by Coldplay._

_She couldn't help but feel sad. 'Why didn't he do this when she was there!' she thought. It really pissed her off that he only done this when she was leaving. They could've had a really strong relationship but he chose to tell her when she was leaving. But she brushed off the feeling because she didn't want to feel bad about leaving. It's hard as it is to see her friends and the guy she liked sad, and now wasn't the best time to feel regret either. So she forgot about what she just thought and looked forward to her new life in Canada._

_End of flashback_

"I loved it." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you did." He said with an equally huge smile one his face.

Meanwhile….

"What do you think they're talking about?" Brooke said with curiosity.

"We actually don't know Brooke because we're here with you." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" she replied.

"Whatever it is I'm pulling for them. I haven't seen Lucas that happy in a while now and I just want what's best for them, and plus I know that Lucas loves her." Haley said.

"I just wish she would realize that before it's too late." Nathan said with a concerned look on his face.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. It's kind of long and I was typing this while I was sleepy so forgive me for the misspelled words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update guys. I'm still figuring out what I'm going to do with this story, and for those who were speculating if Lucas is sick, well he's not. I don't want this story to be an epic. Thanks for the great reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 6

It was the day of the party that everyone was talking about. Summer is almost ending and everyone wants to enjoy before school starts again. Brooke went to the beach house to decorate it, because nothings to good for her best bud. Nathan provided the kegs and Haley was with Brooke helping her decorate. This was Peyton's welcome back party and they wanted everyone in school to celebrate with them. Meanwhile Peyton and Lucas were talking in her room about music and stuff.

"So what's it like in Canada?" Lucas asked

"Nothing much, it's colder there and people have those weird accents."

He chuckled for a while then said. "Hey accents are hot especially British ones."

"Oh trust me theirs is kinda weird."

"Ok whatever you say…" he paused for a while and murmured something to himself. "That's me inside your head."

Peyton heard him and smiled.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Do you remember the first time we talked like an actual conversation?"

"I don't know, I forgot."

_Flashback_

_It was free period and she had nothing to do. It was her first time to have a free period without Brooke ever since the start of their school year in fifth grade so she didn't know how to keep herself occupied. So she just went to the library, the part where nobody notices her so she can't be disturbed, and sat. She took out her sketch pad, pencil and iPod and started to draw. A song by NOFX played while she was drawing. Then he suddenly heard someone behind her._

_"That's me inside your head" Said the stranger behind her._

_"What!" She asked._

_"It's a lyric from…" he said and she cut him of and said "Yeah I know the song."_

_When she looked back at the stranger, she saw a Blond tall blue eyed cutie staring at her. He held out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Lucas."_

_"I know." She replied._

_"You must be Peyton." He said in hushed tone caused he saw the librarian eyeing him._

_"Yeah, I am."_

_"I can't believe it, cheerleaders actually listen to punk." He said._

_"Nope, just me. I kinda hate pop, go figure right." She said jokingly._

_"Well I think it's cool, I hate rap and I'm a basketball player." He said and they both laughed but they stopped when the librarian said "shhh."_

_"You draw too?" he asked quietly._

_"Yeah, it's kinda my hobby."_

_"Cool!" he said loudly and then Librarian gave him a death glare. They both chuckled._

_"Well how about you hot shot. I didn't know basketball players read." She said sarcastically._

_"Well I love reading. Mostly about philosophy." He said proudly._

_"Do the guys know you read?" she asked._

_"No, they think I'm as stupid as them." He said and they both laughed._

_The librarian had enough about all the noise and kicked them out of the library._

_When they stepped out the library they heard a cheery voice from behind them._

_"Hey P. Sawyer and who's this, Lucas Scott! What are you two doing together?"_

_"Just hanging out I guess." She replied._

_"Anyway, I have to go. I got to meet coach before Lunch. Nice meeting you Peyton." He said and gave her a wink._

_"You to Lucas." She replied, while Brooke was grinning at them both._

_End of flashback._

"Brooke never stopped asking me what happened that day. She thought we were making out in the Library." She said and he laughed.

"Brooke never changed." He said

"I know! She even thought we made out outside Haley and Nathan's apartment." She said and they both laughed.

"But I still can't believe you still remember that."

"What can I say, you're unforgettable." She said and he blushed. Apparently she noticed and said curiously "Is Lucas Scott blushing, for me?"

"Don't read too much into it." He said.

She looked at the time and saw that it was already seven. Brooke would kill her if she didn't show up so she said to Lucas "I gotta get ready. If I don't, Brooke's gonna kill me."

"Okay, me too. I'll just meet you at the party." He said "Okay. See you then." She replied and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He left and went to the party.

When he arrived at the party, he already saw almost all the people he knew from school were there, including Rachel and all the rest of his exes. He went to the keg to get a drink when he heard someone behind him.

"Lucas we need to talk."

"What is it now Rachel?"

"Can we just go back to normal." She said pleading him.

"I can't Rachel."

"Ooh! I get it you just can't go back to me because of your precious Peyton!" she said with tears in her eyes then continued "I want to know what she looks like because she must be really hot for you to be so hung over her for five years." She said bitterly.

"It's not like that. She's just different okay."

"Whatever you say Luke." She said and walked away.

Surprisingly he didn't stop her. She was right; he really is pathetic to be hung over a girl who already has a boyfriend for five years. But he can't let her go. He just can't.

When He took sip of his beer he heard Brooke saying something in the living room.

He went to the living room and he saw Brooke standing with Haley and Nathan and in the middle was Peyton. She was wearing a Black spaghetti strap top with a short denim skirt and silver earrings and silver necklace. With something so simple she looked so beautiful. He went to them and stood next to her whispering something in her ear.

"You look beautiful" he said.

"Thanks, you look…the same." She said after checking him out.

"But still cute." She continued.

"Thank you." He said proudly and they both listened to what Brooke was about to say.

"As you all know, back in seventh grade I had a best friend. She was co-captain of the cheering squad and my own personal dj. But then she left before eighth grade. Her name is Peyton Sawyer, and now she is staying here for our senior year. So please be nice and hope all you people will welcome her back with open arms." After the speech has been said, all the guys were checking her out and the girls were giving her death glares. She asked Brooke.

"Why are they looking at me like that." She said looking at Rachel and her gang.

"Well they're just jealous, maybe because all the guys are fantasizing about you."

She slapped her arm playfully "No they don't!"

"Honey, I haven't seen boys cheering like that ever since I became student body president." They both laughed.

"Well anyways I'm gonna go get a drink." She said and Brooke nodded.

She went to the keg and got a plastic cup. While she was getting she suddenly held someone's wrist.

"Sorry, I was just getting a cup." She said and looked up surprised at what she saw. "Jake? Is that you?"

"Peyton! Long time no see."

"Well what's going on with you?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Also nothing. Anyways I gotta go get some fresh air. See you around Jake and you should dance with Brooke." She said

"Okay, if that's what you want." He hugged her for a friendly hug and whispered something in her ear "Welcome back."

To see this cute site was none other that a jealous Brooke and a jealous Lucas.

**Hope you like this chapter. I was really supposed to introduce Damien here but then I didn't know when so I might just introduce him next chapter. Thanks again for the great review you guys! I really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really, really love your reviews. Thanks you guys. Anyway, I'm introducing two new characters in this chapter. So I hope you like it and thanks again.**

**Chapter 7**

Peyton was making her way to the sliding door when suddenly someone grabs her arm and leads her to an empty room. She was petrified at first but then relaxed when she saw who the person was.

"Dude what's up with that." She said sarcastically.

"I should say the same for you P. Sawyer!" said a noticeably angry Brooke.

"What? What did I do?" she said with an obvious clueless look.

"Oh, you know what you did."

"Really, I don't." she said still clueless. "Enlighten me B. Davis."

"Well you were flirting with him!" she replied.

"Who? Lucas?" Peyton said still confused.

"No nitwit! Jake! I saw you hugging him earlier."

"Oh….That. It was just a friendly hug from a friend that I haven't seen in a long time." She said defensively. Then she added "Jake was always like that to me."

When Brooke heard this she was kind of jealous but she brushed it off knowing that Peyton wouldn't do that to her.

"Ok, it's just that I'm jealous. He was never like that to me." Brooke said with a said expression in her face.

"You should also thank me." Peyton said with a smirk.

"For what?" Brooke said still a hint of sadness in her tone.

"I asked him to dance with you later." She said while seeing Brooke's eyes light up.

"You did! Thanks a lot Peyton." Brooke replied and hugged Peyton.

"That's what friends are for right?" she said proudly and continued. "You should probably go out cause for all we know he might be looking for you." She said with a wink.

"Ok see you around P. Sawyer." Brooke said with her normally cheery voice and left.

After three hours, Peyton was feeling a little bit misplaced in the party since Brooke was shaking it up with Jake and people kept on staring at her so she decided to leave the party since Brooke wont mind now that she's with Jake. She went outside to the parking lot and took out her keys and opened her car and drove off to her house. When she parked her car on her driveway she noticed two people laying down her porch. Since it was dark she couldn't see who they were so she took a step closer and saw their faces. It was none other than Damien, her boy friend and Nicole her new best friend. She shook them both and started to speak.

"Guy's what are you doing here?" she said with a hint of excitement and curiosity.

"Nice to meet you too." said Nicole with her eyes still a little bit sleepy.

"Hey baby." Said Damien and pecked her on the lips.

"Guys get up." She said

"Ok fine." Nicole said with a grumpy tone. She was always grumpy when she was sleepy and she might be kind of a bitch too.

"Sleepy head." Peyton said teasingly.

"Well you too would be a sleepy head if your flight leaves really early and when you reach your destination you find you're friend out of her house until twelve in the morning!" she said and they laughed.

"Chill Nicole!" said Damien with a laugh.

"Let me just open the door so you can sleep on a nice soft bed." Peyton said and she saw Nicole's eyes light up.

"Why didn't you say so? Get going with the opening of the door!" she said excitingly.

"Ok little missy." She said and opened the door.

The instant the door was opened; Nicole ran to the couch and collapsed there. They both laughed. Then Damien spoke.

"I missed you." He said sweetly in her ear.

"Me too." She said and when she was about to kiss him she heard the door bell ring, which made Nicole wake up and go to where Damien and Peyton were. She opened it to find Lucas there with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey…I just wanted to check up on you." He said and he noticed two people in her house. One was a tall brown haired boy and another is a girl about the same height as Peyton that looks Asian. He waved at them and said "Hi! You must be Peyton's friends."

"Hey umm guy's this is Lucas, my friend from seventh grade, and Lucas this is Nicole, my friend from Canada and this is Damien, my boyfriend."

Lucas and Damien stared at each other. Lucas knew who he was when he first laid his eyes on him, and Damien knew who he was. He knew that Peyton used to like him before. So at that exact moment they both thought the same thing. 'Oh it's on.'

**Hope you like this one. It's a little bit shorter that the others but I just wanted to introduce the new characters. Keep the reviews coming**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup everybody. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. My computer was reformatted. Anyways I hope you like it and I have a new story posted. Hope you like that one too. By the way, the Damien I'm referring to in this story is actually the Damien in episode 3.20, the guy who had the number 33 jersey.**

**Chapter 8**

**Peyton POV**

It's kind of weird really, you're boyfriend and the guy you liked meets each other in the middle of the night. It's even weirder considering my friend Nicole was there, who is still by the way bitchy because someone disturbed her beauty sleep. It's kind of funny really how messed up Nicole looks right now. Her hair looking like a bird nest and her eyes still a little bit sleepy, but nothing compares to what she said to Lucas.

"Hey, guy who is kind enough to disturb someone sleeping, can you please cut to the crap and let me sleep!" Nicole said grumpily.

I couldn't help but laugh, but I stopped when I noticed Nicole giving me the death glare.

"Sorry…" I said holding all the laughter until after Lucas leaves.

"Hi." My boyfriend said. Even if he tries to hide it, I can tell he's jealous.

"Hi." Lucas said with a look and tone I can't explain. Then he turned to Nicole and said "Hi, I'm sorry I disturbed you. I was worried about Peyton because she left the party without telling me or Brooke."

"It's ok; I'm kinda bitchy when I'm sleepy." Nicole said flirtatiously. I think she thinks he's hot, because I know her and when she bites her bottom lip it means it's either she likes the person she's looking at or she's constipated.

"Kinda?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut-up." She said playfully. We couldn't help but laugh then she continued. "Ok, fine. I'm a bitch when I'm sleepy. Happy now?" she said sarcastically.

"I rest my case." I said proudly.

"Oh, Peyton you are gonna pay after I get my sleep." She said playfully.

"Just enough time to run away." I said sarcastically and stuck my tongue out.

She did too and said. "Ok, I can't take it anymore. I have to go to sleep. Nice to meet you Lucas." She said politely and marched upstairs.

After a minute of silence I finally couldn't take it anymore and I said "Lucas, do you want some coffee?"

"Sure, why not." He said then Damien finally talked.

"Me too baby." He said

"Ok baby." Then I pecked his lips. After the kiss I saw a jealous Lucas looking at us. I walked out and I heard the two guys talk.

"So…" Lucas said obviously feeling awkward.

"So…" Damien also said feeling the same way.

"How did you meet Peyton?" I heard Lucas ask and it all came rushing back to me.

_Flashback_

_2000_

_It was the first day of school and she was in a whole new school, in Vancouver. It seemed all new to her. The people talk weirdly but they do seem nice. She was starting a new life here, without even wanting to leave the old one behind. She was finding her way to her first class with a lot of books in her hand. They hadn't even assigned a locker for her yet so she had to carry all her books to every freaking class she had. It was hard at first but she got used to it after five minutes. She was walking through the hallways looking for room 7C; she was walking fast because she knew she was late 'What a way to start the school year.' She thought. Then suddenly she felt someone bump into her. With the impact she couldn't balance her self and her books so she fell. She saw pissed and said._

_"Hey watch where you're going!" she said then she saw the guy who she bumped into. He was tall and had Brown hair and he had eyes like hers. He was cute, she admitted that and when he smiled, it seemed to brighten the room._

_"Sorry, I'm just late for class." He said sincerely._

_"You can make it up to me." She said._

_"How is that?" he said and cocked his brow._

_"Can you help me find my class." She said pleadingly._

_"Can I see your sched?"_

_"Sure." Then she handed him the white paper containing her Monday schedule._

_"Wow." He said still looking at the piece of paper._

_"Why?" she said questioningly._

_"We have the exact same schedule." He said then looked at her._

_"So can you help me find our class?" she said._

_"Ok, can I walk you to your other classes? I mean it's just that you might be lost again." He said, she can tell he was nervous._

_"Ok." She said and gave him a sincere smile._

_"Cool." He said and helped her up and picked up her books. She held out her hand so that he can give her, her books back. But he just said._

_"It's ok; I can carry them for you. It's the least I can do for what happened earlier."_

_She couldn't find the words to say. It was her first day in class and she meets a guy like him. She knew right then and there that it was going to be a good day that day._

_They walked through the hallways of her new school. She looked at him and said_

_"Hi, by the way I'm Peyton." She said and held out her hand._

_"Hi, I'm Damien." He said and shook her hand._

_End of flashback._

She was happy that day. He was so sweet and they ended up being best friends. After two years they met Nicole. She was new there too and they were her first friends. Then after five months they became a couple and the three of them were best friends and the most popular people in their school. He was captain of their soccer and hockey team, Nicole was also a soccer player and a cheerleader, and she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. They were inseparable and they were there for each other through thick and thin.

Those thoughts brought a smile one her face.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry; this is still a Leyton fic. Keep the reviews coming, I promise I'll do the best I can to improve this fic if there are any problems in it. This is my first time to write a fic, and I'm only 13 years old. So just review me and I'll do my best I can to improve. Please and Thank you**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup everybody. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 9**

**My POV**

It's been month since Nicole and Damien arrived in Tree hill, surprisingly everybody seems to like them. Nicole, Brooke and Haley seem to get along quite nicely and Nathan and Damien are peachy, while Lucas and Damien, well that's a different story. They always seem to compete when it comes to Peyton. Nicole and Lucas are also getting close. While Nicole and Damien are warming up to the people of Tree hill, Lucas and Peyton are warming up to each other. He would always go with her to visit Ellie and he would always be with her when she was alone in her house.

Today was different. Peyton came alone to Ellie's house because Lucas asked Nicole out on a date. Peyton was a little jealous at first but she thought to herself 'Why should I be jealous, it's not like I'm dating him or anything.' She replayed this thought over and over in her head so that she could forget about being jealous and concentrate on visiting Ellie. She knocked on the door and a Blonde lady opened the door.

"Hi Peyton, come in." Ellie said warmly.

"Thanks Ellie." She said cheerfully and came in.

She noticed Ellie's disappointed face and asked "What's wrong?"

"Isn't your boyfriend here?" she said curiously handing her hot chocolate.

"Oh…you mean Lucas; he's not really my boyfriend." She said hurriedly.

"He isn't?" she asked and they both sat on her couch.

"Nope, we're just friends." She said sternly.

"Then why were you a little bit upset when I asked about him?" she said with a grin

"I was not!" she replied defensively.

"I know you better than you think Peyton. Tell me what's with you and Lucas?" she said curiously. "I mean you're not a couple but he's always there with you."

"When we were in seventh grade we had this thing then I moved to Canada and I met Damien and now we are dating." She said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Who do like better?" she said sounding all mother like.

"They are the same to me, it's just that Lucas is my friend, that's all." She said while thinking about him while smiling.

"You like him don't you?" Ellie said taking a sip of her coffee.

When Ellie said that she quickly spat her drink, she was surprised at what Ellie said.

"No way!" she said while wiping her mouth. "We are just friends and nothing more." After she said that she looked down.

Ellie noticed the sudden change in her expression so she tilted her chin up so that she could her in the eye, when she found her answer she said "Peyton, don't be afraid to love somebody worth loving. You'll only end up hurting your self."

After their little chat, they talked about the stuff they normally talk about like music and art. After all the drama earlier, it was just another day with Ellie again.

* * *

Later that day, Lucas and Nicole arrived at the Café. They talked about stuff like books and sports. While they were talking and having fun, he suddenly asked him something. 

"Do you love her?" she said curiously.

"Who? My mom?" he said sarcastically. "Of course I do." He said while grinning cockily.

"Not her, Peyton." She asked with a genuine smile.

"Yah, she's one of my closest friends." He said looking down.

"I see more to it Luke. You're in love with her." She said while smiling.

"How can you tell, am I that obvious?" he said looking up with worried expression on his face.

"No, well not really, it's just that the looks you give her are like the same looks I give my crush. He still like him now though." She said.

"But I can't like her, she's with someone." He said sadly.

"Don't tell this to anybody, but when we were in Canada, the only reason they only became a couple after three years was because she wanted to move on. She told me before that there was this one guy who she really liked here but when they were finally getting close, she had to move away. I have a feeling that it was you, that's why Damien is so threatened by you, because he knows you're her first love." Nicole said in a hushed voice. "If you tell this to anybody, I will so kill you. Literally hunt you down and kill you." She said giving him a death glare.

When he heard the whole thing, the only thing he could do is smile. His smile reached from ear to ear. He had never been this happy in a long time. He was day dreaming until Nicole snapped him out of it.

"Hello! Earth to Lucas, come in!" she said waving her hands in front of his face.

"Yeah?" he said.

"What are you waiting for go get her." She said gesturing her hands to the door.

"I want to make it special. But how am I going to do that?" he thought hardly while holding his chin. Then suddenly his face lit up, as if he found a solution.

"Can I take you home, I'm going to ask someone for help with this." He said with a smile on his face.

"Sure, anything to make my best friend and you get together." She said.

"Okay let's go." He said while taking of his Jacket and pulling her chair. They hurriedly went though the door and quickly drove to Peyton's house to drop her off. After that, he quickly drove to the one person who is going to help him win back Peyton.

* * *

**In Peyton's room**

"Damien I think we need to break up." She said while looking down on the wooden floor to avoid his gaze.

"What!" he said surprised.

"I think my heart is with someone else. I'm so sorry." She said looking up with teary eyes.

"It's him isn't it?" he asked

She didn't reply.

"ANSWER ME!" he shouted tears streaming down his face. It was the first time she saw him cry and it broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry…" she said softly to calm him down.

"I love you, why can't you just let him go" he said with tears still streaming down his face.

"I can't, he was just there all along. I tried to brush off the feeling, but I can't. I just didn't want to hurt you ok." She said looking at him in the eye her mascara running down her cheeks.

"What do you think you're doing now huh! Isn't this hurting me too!" he said with a hurt expression on his face. He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Can you feel it? It beats for you Peyton, it always did, ever since I first met you." He said sincerely. She couldn't help it, she cried.

"That's what I'm saying, if we continue this, we will only end up hurting ourselves." She said and took her hand out his chest. "It's time for you to find some who will love you whole heartedly, not like me, who can only give you a piece of it." She said and hugged him.

"I will always love you. It's just that I'm not in love with you." She whispered in his ear.

"I just want you to be happy, and if it is with him, I understand." He whispered in her ear.

"Go get him Peyton." He said giving his approval.

**Hope you like this one. Reviews are good. So just keep them coming**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm really trying to do the best I can to follow it. Anyways, I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter, mainly focused on Bake and Leyton.**

**Chapter 10**

**Lucas's POV

* * *

**

I was driving frantically to his house to ask for advice. Jake was always known to be the hopeless romantic, and I know he could help. I parked my car in his driveway and knocked three times, not wanting to disturb his parents. He answered the door, half naked and a little bit groggily, but he can manage.

"Lucas what are you dong here." He said while yawning and scratching his head.

"I need your help…" I was cut by a female voice from behind him.

"Baby what are you doing…Oh hey Lucas." Brooke said walking to their direction with a shirt that was obviously too big for her.

"I need Jake's help with Peyton." I said looking at them with curiosity. "What are you doing together anyways?" I continued eyeing them both.

"Didn't you know we're dating?" Jake said resting his are on Brooke's shoulder, and Brooke leaning her head on his chest.

"Awe…how sweet, you two look adorable" I said sarcastically while putting my hands on my chest pretending to be in awe.

"Oh shut-up!" Brooke said slapping my chest. "Why are you here seriously?" she said with a stern look on her face.

"I already told you, I need Jake's advice on how I can wow Peyton, and make her like me." I said while shoving my hands on my pocket. It was cold outside and my hands were getting numb. "Can I come in, I'm fucking freezing!" I said rubbing my two hands together.

"Sure, come in." he said letting me enter his house. I quickly entered and I sat on the nearest chair I could find.

"How can I help you anyway?" Jake said with a quick pause and resumed "I mean, how could I help you?" he said while him and Brooke sat on the sofa opposite his.

"Do you remember seventh grade?"

"Yeah, why?" he said still confused.

"I watched you do this romantic gesture to Peyton, I want to do the same." I paused and I looked him in the eye. "Can you help me?"

"If you want to make a romantic gesture, you better do it on Independence day."

"Wait what romantic gesture? Peyton never told me about that." Brooke said confused

"I kind of had a crush on her since seventh grade. Before she left I sang to her from her window."

"Oh…" Brooke said while looking down. You could tell she was jealous, it was kinda obvious. Well maybe to Jake it wasn't, so he continued.

"Prepare a dinner for you two in somewhere special, like somewhere with memories."

I thought for a while. "Where can I take her?" I asked myself while scratching my chin. Then suddenly the light bulb in my head lit up "I know the perfect place!"

"Where?" they both said simultaneously.

"Secret!" I said cockily.

"Your such a tease!" Brooke said and she stuck her tongue. I did too.

"Second is that you have make it a secret, like it will surprise her." He said carefully.

"I already know what to do." I said proudly. "Wait, when is Independence day?" I said curiously.

"It's tomorrow, you didn't know?" he said while cocking brow.

"Ok…thanks again Jake! You really helped me."

"That's what friends are for right?" he said while crashing his fist against mine.

I left the Jagielski residence with a plan in my head. "She will never see this coming." I murmured to myself with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Jake POV**

Brooke and I sat on the couch. Are fingers intertwined with one another. I was enjoying her company, till' I noticed her expression. She was blankly staring at the wall, she was in deep thought.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked looking at her. I was worried that it might be something drastic.

"Nothing…" I could tell something was bothering her.

"Something is bothering you, I can feel it. You do know you could talk to me right?" I said lifting her chin up so I can see her eyes. "I love you, you know that right? If something or someone is bothering you, I will always be here." I said sincerely. Even if she believes me or not, I know for a fact that every word that came from my mouth came from the heart.

I finally got a glimpse of her eyes. They were teary and upset. "What's wrong baby?"

"It's just that. Why can you something so romantic to her but you never did that to me?" she said timidly.

"What?"

"What you did to Peyton. That was in seventh grade and you managed to do it to her but not to me. I just wanna know why?" she said sternly now.

"Because she was my first crush, and she was also my first friend here. When I found out she was leaving, I wanted her to know how much she means to me. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you. She was just a childhood crush, but you, you are the real deal." I said with a smile on my face while caressing her cheeks. God she was beautiful, I hate the fact that I only noticed her now.

"I don't know…it's just that, sometimes a girl likes to feel wanted once in a while." She said with a weak smile.

I placed my hands on each sides of her face then I rested my forehead on hers and I said "If you want me to do that, I'll do it. Brooke Davis, I'll show you that I do want you." I smiled and kissed her nose and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Writer's POV

It was Independence Day and everybody was excited. Nathan and Haley wanted to spend it on top of Karen's Café, while Lucas and Jake were planning something romantic for the two girls they love.

Peyton and Damien patched things up and became friends, while Nicole and Damien were getting close. Peyton wanted to tell Lucas what she felt about him, but Lucas keeps on making excuses to avoid her. She kept thinking to herself, 'Did I do something wrong?' not knowing that Lucas was planning something special for them tonight.

Meanwhile Jake was preparing for his night with Brooke. He packed everything he needed and left to go and pick her up, they were going sailing until the 9 in the evening.

"Are you ready baby?" he asked leaning on her door frame wearing board shorts and a unbuttoned polo.

"Wait I just have to get the suntan lotion and we're off." She shouted from the bathroom rummaging through her medicine cabinet in search of her suntan lotion.

She went out the door wearing a bikini top, short short, flip-flops, and shades. She walked towards him with her bag and pecked him on the lips. "Let's have some fun!" she said flirtatiously. "Oooh…I like fun." He said cockily.

They walked outside her house and drove to her yacht.

* * *

Seven in the evening, exactly one hour before the fireworks start, Peyton was getting ready to go to the park. She promised Nicole and Damien she would watch the fireworks with them. Since they were already there since five, she quickly wore her short denim shorts and white tank top. She didn't want to miss the fireworks so she quickly fluffed her hair and took her keys and cell phone and went downstairs. When she opened her front door, she was surprised to find a brown Labrador puppy tied to her door knob with a note tied on her neck.

"Who could you be from you cute thing." She said while untying the puppy form the door knob and she noticed the note so she opened it.

_Dear Peyton,_

_Meet me at the river court._

_-Your secret admirer_.

She was stunned by what the note held so she quickly took out her phone and dialed Damien's number.

"Hey it's me." She said

"Where are you, the fireworks are about to start." He said worriedly.

"I might have to miss it. I have something to do." She said looking at the puppy and the note.

"Ok…bye" he said

"bye." She replied and quickly shoved her phone in her pocket and she took the puppy with her.

* * *

Jake and Brooke were doing fine. They stopped the boat at the middle of the bay. They went skinny dipping earlier and they just relaxed while waiting for the fireworks.

"Oh wait I almost forgot." Jake said standing up and going to his bag of supplies.

"What?" Brooke said standing up and scratching her head.

"Put this on." He said tossing a black spaghetti strap to Brooke.

"Nice…but what for?" she asked still confused.

"You want me to give you a romantic gesture, right?" he said and Brooke nodded.

"Then put it on!" he said happily.

She went inside the cabin changing in to the dress. Even if he's a boy, he has got fine style! She thought to herself. She wore the dress and her extra black flip-flops since she didn't have her black strappy sandals; she fixed her hair and applied a little amount of lip gloss just so he could see her lips glowing. When she walked out the cabin she saw a trail of rose petals leading her to the back of the boat. She was in awe; she never thought he would be this sweet.

The rose petals led her to a candle lit dinner with a view so that they could watch the fire works while eating. She saw petal's surrounding the table and the table was covered with a red table cloth. There were two candles on top of the table and two lasagnas. There was a stereo on the corner of the room and beside the table was Jake wearing jeans and a white button down shirt, holding a bouquet of red roses that matches the petals.

"I love you…" he said walking up to her while smiling. He handed her the flowers and he led her to the seat in front of him.

"Wow Jake, I'm impressed." She said smiling, her dimples showing.

"I told you I'd show you how much I wanted you." He said holding her hands.

"I love you, you know that right?" she said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too, and it sucks because it took me this long to realize that." He said a kissed her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile Peyton was driving to the river court, the puppy on the passenger seat. She quickly stopped the car when she noticed candles aligned on the side walk. She parked her car across the street and she took the puppy in her arms and stepped out of the car.

She followed the trail of candles slowly till' it led her to the river court. In the exact middle of the court there was a blanket laid down surrounded by candles and white rose petals, she slowly went there, she noticed that there was two dinners placed on the blanket, the dinner's were roast chicken and mixed vegetables. There was a stereo on the corner of the blanket and a note that says.

_Peyton,_

_Look behind you…_

_-Secret admirer_

She did so, and when she did, she saw someone approaching her. She didn't know who it was because it was dark but when the person approached slowly, she finally knew who he was

"Lucas…is that you." Peyton said.

Lucas was walking towards her with a bouquet of white roses and a dog collar on the other hand.

Peyton was in shock, just moments ago he was avoiding her and then now he was doing such a romantic gesture.

Lucas was wearing faded jeans and a blue stripped button down shirt. God he was so sexy at that time, Peyton thought.

"Hey you…" he said handing her the bouquet and putting the collar around the puppy's neck. She read the name and smiled. "Chelsea, that's a cute name."

"I'm glad you like it." He said with the famous Scott smirk.

"Lucas, you didn't have to…" she was cut off by him holding her hands and he spoke. "But I wanted to Peyton, I wanted to do this to prove to you that I love, I always have." He said leaning his forehead on hers.

"Lucas all this time I've been running away, running away from you, running away from love. I don't want to run anymore." He looked at her in the eyes and he could see tears forming. He held her face and kissed all the tears away.

"I love you, ever since seventh grade." He said and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you too, more than you know." She said and it brought a smile to his face.

* * *

The scene you will read now will be even better if your listening to Sparks by Coldplay...Just saying..D Sorry for disturbing you.

* * *

Jake, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton were waiting for the fireworks. Surprisingly it didn't show just yet. So instead of waiting for it, Lucas and Jake said simultaneously (without even knowing it.) 

"Will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to." Brooke said to Jake while Peyton just nodded.

Jake started his music while Lucas started his. Peyton and Brooke stood up from were the sat, Peyton placed the sleeping Chelsea on the blanket, and placed their arms around Lucas and Jake's necks and Jake and Lucas placed their ands on their hips.

They swayed together in harmony, peacefully. Lucas leaned his forehead on Peyton's and they both closed their eyes giving in to the music. Jake was humming in Brooke's ear, she couldn't help but giggle.

They were dancing to the music.

While dancing Lucas whispered to Peyton "I want you…" he said a pulled away from her. "I want this…" he said pointing at her head. "I want this…" pointing her lips "…and I want this." He said touching her chest referring to her heart.

"You can have it Luke…you can have all of it…. But with one condition." She said looking at him with sincerity "Please don't break my heart, I've already let you in deeper than I can imagine, if you break my heart…" she paused with a slight tear escaping her eye "I don't know what I'll do."

Lucas kissed away the tears away. "I wouldn't dream of it." He said smiling.

"Are you glad I did this for you?" Jake said while reminiscing.

"Yup, I am." Brooke replied cheerfully.

"Good." He replied with a smile reaching from ear to ear.

After all the drama the two couples faced, they both ended their dance with a passionate kiss. After the kiss the realized the fireworks display started and they watched it together in each other's arms.

**Hope you like this update. It's kind of long and cheesy, but I wanted to try something different for them. Reviews are good so just keep them coming**.


End file.
